


The Joke Is on Him

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has planned a morale-booster for the holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joke Is on Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelaSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/gifts).



> For angela_snape, who requested Kirk/McCoy, "holiday cheer".

"Just for a little holiday cheer," Kirk assured the bridge crew as he pinned up the spring of mistletoe. "The idea is to catch people unawares, so no fair warning anyone."

Quite a number of people _were_ caught over the next several shifts, and each person -- beneficiaries or victims, depending on one's point of view -- was sworn to keep the secret, so as to continue the joke on the unwary.

Among the first inadvertently to pause under the mistletoe was Scotty, who found himself in a compromising position with Lieutenant Uhura. He refrained from giving her more than a chaste buss on the cheek lest he inadvertently offend either her or Spock; which would be worse, he didn't know. Afterward, however, despite the captain's strictures, he had to slip the word to the doctor about what was up, allowing McCoy to take advantage of the situation.

Kirk was thoroughly surprised, but not at all displeased, when he found himself the recipient of a very enthusiastic kiss from his chief medical officer the next time he came on duty.


End file.
